


Who's Afraid of Derek Hale?

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Scared Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Derek's fault.  He's the one who insisted on watching a scary movie, and now Stiles can't get the images out of his head.  Derek's the one who caused this, so he's going to have to be the one who fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of Derek Hale?

Stiles was not afraid of killer clowns. 

There were lots of things that he was afraid of: heights, rabid dogs, sharks, spiders.  But killer clowns had never made the list.

Despite this, he couldn't help covering his eyes each time the psychotic killer clown from hell popped onto the screen.  He couldn't help the squeals of fear he had to bite back, or how tightly he gripped onto his sleeping bag.

This was all Derek's fault.  It was Scott's birthday, they should have watched the movie he had picked, some buddy cop parody that Scott swore was the funniest thing he had ever seen.  But no.  Stupid Derek had to be there, and suggest they watch something scary.  Stiles wanted to inform him that it was Scott's tenth birthday, and he could watch what he wanted.

But Derek was number one on the list of things that scared Stiles.

So now here he was, stuck in the dark basement, trying to keep his cool as the clown killed a naked lady on the screen.  The blood that spurted from her throat was a rich ruby red, and Stiles felt his stomach lurch.  He looked away from the screen, needed to look anywhere but at the blood.  He caught Derek looking at him, his body seizing up.  He didn't want Derek to know he was afraid.  He didn't want to look like a baby in front of the older boy.

He looked back at the screen, jumping as the twisted red smile filled the screen, all lips and rotten teeth.  A maniacal laugh erupted through the speakers and the screen went black.   The credits started to roll.  

Stiles was still shaking.

Derek stood, moving over to the tv and shutting it off.  The room went darker, the only light coming from the bathroom down the hall.  In the darkness Stiles could barely make out the outlines of the other boys.  There were six of them, and from what he could tell, everyone else was asleep.

Derek moved over to the couch closest to Stiles, propping his pillow up and looking him over.  “Hey, you ok?”  His voice was low, and Stiles thought he heard the tiniest hint of concern in his voice.  

“Yeah, fine.”  He hated the way his voice wavered.  “You know me, thick skin, not afraid of anything…”  He laughed nervously.

“Yeah right.”  Derek rolled his eyes.  “I’m going to sleep then.  Night.”  He relaxed back, nuzzling against his pillow.

Stiles watched him, bringing his knees up to his chin.  “Night.”  He felt the darkness creep up around him.  Every time he closed his eyes, every time he blinked, he saw those chapped red lips, heard the twisted laughter of the clown as he brandished his bloody knife.  Stiles whimpered, hugging his knees tighter.

This was not good.  There was no way he’d be able to sleep for a week without being plagued by nightmares.

He sat there in the dark, listening to the sound of the others sleeping.  He could tell this was going to be a long night.

He jumped as the couch springs creaked.  “You awake?”  Derek asked sleepily.

Stiles considered lying, but he knew it was no use.  “Yeah.”

“You scared?”

Stiles knew it was no good pretending he wasn’t.  “A little.  But its your fault for putting that stupid movie on.”

“It wasn’t that scary.”  Derek whispered.

“Yeah, it kinda was.  And now I can’t sleep.”

“Oh come here,”  Derek said, extending his hand to the younger boy who just looked at him skeptically.  “I’m not gonna bite.  Promise.”

Stiles slid onto the couch, careful not to get too close, even though there was a tug in his gut, a need to curl up against Derek and feel safe.

Derek yawned, stretching out on the couch and reaching for Stiles.  “Come here.  I’ll keep you safe from the big scary clown.”  He chuckled, pulling Stiles down beside him.  “Try to sleep, ok?”

Stiles knew this was weird.  He didn’t like Derek.  But his arms felt sort of nice wrapped around him.  And he wasn’t as scared now as he had been.

Before long they were both sleeping soundly, and Stiles only woke up once during the night, only to curl back up against Derek’s chest and fall back asleep.

So, maybe Derek wasn’t all that scary.  Maybe he had moved down to number two on Stiles’ fears list.  Maybe.


End file.
